Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inorganic binder compositions as well as an additive package for and a method of improving properties of inorganic binder compositions.
Description of Related Art
Water-based inorganic binder compositions include gypsum-based joint mortar compositions, gypsum-based spray mortars and cement-based tile adhesives. These compositions require working by hand during their application, making labor costs a significant part of their application. Moreover, these compositions perform a visible function in a building structure so ease in workability as well as their performance properties are critical to achieving an aesthetically pleasing finish in an efficient manner. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the workability and final properties of water-based inorganic binder compositions to increase the speed and/or ease of their application and improve their final properties in order to lower costs while improving results.
WO2008/122345 discloses use of highly substituted specialty hydroxy cellulose ether, methyl hydroxypropyl cellulose, as an additive in gypsum-bound building material systems to improve processability and in particular lump formation. While this reference discloses an improvement to the workability of gypsum-based systems, the method requires synthesis and mill drying of the special methylhydroxypropyl cellulose, a complex process that makes the additive expensive.
It is desirable to improve workability and/or final properties of water-based inorganic binder compositions without requiring methylhydroxypropyl cellulose. It is also desirable to find a universal way to improve compositions beyond just gypsum-based systems.